PSYNCIN' IN THE PaiN
*Iris Sagan |previous_chapter=saikAI |next_chapter=meikAI (Ota Route) keitAI (Iris Route) }} PSYNCIN' IN THE PaiN is a dreamworld featured in AI: The Somnium Files, ''AI: The Somnium Files Demo'', and the Lemniscate YouTube series, based on Bloom Park. It is a Somnium world created from Mizuki Okiura's dream by the Psync System. ABIS investigated her Somnium in order to investigate the murder of Shoko Nadami and heal Mizuki's aphonia. It was featured in the Lemniscate vlog videos when A-set visited the ABIS Office and was allowed to dive into the Psync machine. History After Aiba made her entrance, she explained the new feature Pewter added to the Psync System—the ability to slow time to a crawl while standing still. Date remarked that it seemed to be a useful feature, and the two began to work towards breaking Mizuki's Mental Locks. After breaking the first Mental Lock by creating a lightning rod, Aiba explained the ability of TIMIEs to slow down or speed up time in Somnium. Inside the control room, Aiba found two bird cages, one with a torn up family photo at the bottom, and the other holding balloons. Branch A Aiba lifted the cage on the left to reveal a torn up photograph. Putting the pieces back together revealed it was a photo of a young Mizuki with her parents. After Aiba returned to the exterior of the merry-go-round, Date recalled seeing the photograph before. Mizuki had torn it up and thrown it in the trash, but seemed to regret doing so. By repairing the photo, Date may have helped her. Aiba managed to slow down the merry-go-round, revealing Mizuki in the center. As Aiba hugged her, Mizuki cried, and a set of footprints appeared, leading to a mysterious blue figure standing in the grass. Branch B Aiba lifted the cage on the right, causing the balloons to float away, leaving a single deflated balloon behind. Blowing it up allowed Aiba to return to the exterior of the merry-go-round, where Date recalled a story Mizuki had told him. Shoko bought her balloons, but when Mizuki accidentally let go of them, she scolded her for hours. Date realized that the balloons were in the birdcage so she would not lose them again, and by releasing them, he had reopened that mental wound. Aiba managed to fling the merry-go-round high into the air, revealing Iris's frozen corpse. She appeared to have been stabbed in the back repeatedly, and her right eye was missing. At the same time, a memory of Shoko's abuse of Mizuki played over the speakers. When the merry-go-round landed on the ground, it had stopped spinning. Aiba used the speakers to speak kindly to Mizuki in her mother's voice. As the six minute time limit approached, Date heard a cell phone ringing, but the source of the sound could not be identified. Mental Locks TBA Mental Lock #1 Get rid of the lightning! TBA Mental Lock #2 A: Remove the bird cage! TBA B: Blow the bird cage away! TBA Mental Lock #3 A: Rescue Mizuki! TBA B: Stop Mizuki's tears! TBA Objects of Interest This particular Somnium is easily organized into its 3 Mental Locks, with various actions necessary to clear each one. The main part of the Somnium takes place in the Merry-go-round, based on the location Bloom Park, but the entire Somnium is not set there. To unlock Mental Lock #2, the player must travel to A Dark Place, and once Mental Lock #2 is cleared, the player must leave and return to the Merry-go-round location. There are different objects to inspect in both locations, and are divided as such. Merry-Go-Round This action unlocks Mental Lock #1. |- |Push In |10s | | |- !Microphone | colspan="4" |A microphone attached to the Control Room, which rises from the ground after the ice pick-like rod is pulled from the ground. |- | rowspan="2" |Locks #2-3 |Threaten |25s |Random | |- |Shout |10s |Random | |- ! width="15%" |Big Bird Cage | colspan="4" |A giant bird cage that covers the continuously spinning merry-go-round, preventing Aiba from reaching Mizuki Okiura. In Mental Lock #1, any interaction with the cage is impossible due to the lightning striking it. |- | rowspan="4" |Lock #1-2 | rowspan="2" |Slip Through | rowspan="2" |30s | rowspan="2" | |In Mental Lock #1: |- |In Mental Lock #2: |- | rowspan="2" |Lift | rowspan="2" |30s | rowspan="2" | |In Mental Lock #1: |- |In Mental Lock #2: |- ! width="15%" |Speaker Pillar | colspan="4" |An outdoor speaker hung onto a short pole sticking out of the ground. It appears to be shaking in conjunction with the ice pick on the nearby photograph. |- | rowspan="2" |Lock #1 Only |'Pull Out' |45s |1/8 | This action unlocks Mental Lock #1. |- |Push In |25s | | |- !Mizuki | colspan="4" | The subject in the dream, who was hiding inside the merry-go-round while it was still spinning. At Mental Lock #3 (the A route), she stands outside to be interacted. In the B route, meanwhile, she sits inside behind a glass window. |- | rowspan="4" |Lock #3 Branch A (Access inside Merry-go-round) |Slap Her |15s |30 | |- |Make Her Laugh |55s |1/4 | |- |'Hug Her' |50s |Random | This action will unlock Mental Lock #3 Route A, awakening Mizuki from her dream! |- |Smile at Her |40s |Random | |- | rowspan="4" |Lock #3 Branch B (Access inside Merry-go-round) |Break the Glass |30s |1/4 | |- |Encourage |10s |30 | |- |Give Present |50s | | |- |'Speak Kindly' |10s |Random | This action will unlock Mental Lock #3 Route B, awakening Mizuki from her dream! |- !Merry-go-round Horse | colspan="4" |A horse located inside the merry-go-round, near where Mizuki is located. |- | rowspan="3" |Lock #3 (Access inside Merry-go-round) |Spank |10s | | |- |Talk |30s | | |- |Ride |40s | | |- !Gate | colspan="4" |The entrance/exit gate to Bloom Park, set near where the Photograph is located. |- | rowspan="2" |All Locks |Tackle |10s | | |- |Open |10s | | |- !Panda Pieces | colspan="4" |A Panda-themed ride that has been disassembled on the ground. The Panda ride can somehow be assembled outside of these two choices. |- | rowspan="2" |Locks #1-2 |Put Back Together |35s | | |- |Kick Away |10s | | |- !Control Room | colspan="4" |The door to the newly risen Control Room, after attempting to pull the ice pick-like rod from the ground. Date attempts to enter the Control Room in hopes of finding some controls to operate the merry-go-round. |- | rowspan="2" |Lock #2 |Knock |10s |1/3 | |- |'Open' |10s |Random | This action moves you to '''A Dark Place'.'' |- !Panda Ride | colspan="4" |The assembled Panda ride, with its head slowly spinning. |- | rowspan="3" |Lock #3 Branch A |'Stop' |25s |Random | This action gives access inside the Merry-go-round. |- |Spin More |35s |10 | |- |Ride |40s | | |- !Panda Head | colspan="4" |The panda head from the Panda ride, inflated to well over the size of Aiba. It's rotating and floating in the air. |- | rowspan="3" |Lock #3 Branch B |'Kick Away' |40s |Random | This action gives access inside the Merry-go-round. |- |Slap Down |30s |10 | |- |Wear |20s | | |- !Parasol | colspan="4" |A parasol located behind the merry-go-round. In Mental Lock 3, it is spinning uncontrollably, to the speed of the merry-go-round itself. |- | rowspan="3" |Lock #3 |Spin more |15s |1/2 | |- | rowspan="2" |'Stop' | rowspan="2" |20s | rowspan="2" |1/3 |In Mental Lock #3 Branch A: This action gives access inside the Merry-go-round. |- |In Mental Lock #3 Branch B: |- |Lock #3 Branch A |Ride on Top |45s | rowspan="2" |1/7 | |- |Lock #3 Branch B |'Breathe on' |45s | This action gives access inside the Merry-go-round. |} A Dark Place This action unlocks Mental Lock #2 on Branch A. |- |Tackle |35s | | |- |Peek Inside |10s | | |- !Right Bird Cage | colspan="4" |A bird cage found inside the Control Room which contains a set of rubber balloons and one deflated balloon. Date dislikes how Aiba calls the balloons as simply "rubber." |- | rowspan="3" |Lock #2 Only |Tackle |35s | | |- |'Lift' |55s | | This action unlocks Mental Lock #2 on Branch B. |- |Peek Inside |10s | | |- !Torn Paper | colspan="4" |A torn photograph found inside the left bird cage in the Control Room. |- | rowspan="3" |Lock #3 Branch A |Kick Away |15s |10 | |- |Roll Up and Toss |20s | | |- |'Piece Together' |45s |Random | This action moves you to the '''Merry-go-round'.'' |- !Deflated Balloon | colspan="4" |A deflated rubber balloon found inside the right bird cage in the Control Room. Date insists that it should be called a rubber balloon instead of just "rubber", much to Aiba's dismay. |- | rowspan="3" |Lock #3 Branch B |Eat |5s |30 | |- |Throw |45s | | |- |'Blow Up' |40s |Random | This action moves you to the '''Merry-go-round'.'' |} Hidden Item * The hidden item is located on a park bench on the backside of the merry-go-round. It is available at any time in the Bloom Park area. Trivia * When Aiba first appears in the Somnium, she crouches on the ground as lightning crackles around her. When Date asks why, she states that she wanted to appear "like a cybernetic assassin from the future," to which Date responds, "If you're gonna do that, do it naked." This is a reference to the movie The Terminator, in which a cyborg assassin from the future named the T-800 Model 101, iconically played by Arnold Schwarzenegger, arrives from the future naked and within an electric field in the ground, in the same pose as Aiba.Terminator on Wikipedia * In the Japanese version of the game, when describing how time can slow down in the Dream Worlds, Aiba brings up the topic of The Handan Dream as an example, which Date elaborates with the story of the man who lived 50 years in his own dream. In the localized English version, the conversation simply refers to the topic of relativity. * Choosing Slap Down on the Panda Head will have Aiba say the quote "I see it ! The view from the top." This is most likely a reference to the manga and anime series Haikyū!!, where the character Shōyō Hinata says this quote during a volleyball match."The View From The Top" manga chapter page on Haikuu!! Wiki, plus the official subtitled translated scene for the anime episode on Crunchyroll. * Choosing Ride on Top on the Parasol on Branch A will have Aiba run on top of the parasol, to which Date comments that she has "the instincts of a hamster," referencing Aiba's normal form outside of Somnia when she's detached from Date's eye socket. Navigation References Category:Locations Category:Somnia